There are many patents pertaining to the delivery of transdermal selegiline to treat many neurologic conditions. US Patent applications 2008/0220092 and 2010/0280432 describe the biosynchonous transdermal delivery of many drugs including selegiline base (selegiline) to take advantage of the body's natural circadian rhythms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,619 B1, 6,709,664 B2, 7,147,864 B2 disclose the uses of selegiline patches for the treatment of wounds, burns and photodamaged skin. US Patent Application 2007/0212428 A1 describes formulations of drug combinations including selegiline for the treatment of mood spectrum disorders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,239,181 B1 and 2001/0023260 teach the use of patches containing selegiline for treating the symptoms associated with peripheral neuropathy.
There are several patents that have issued or are pending pertaining to formulations for transdermal delivery of selegiline and these are more pertinent to our invention. U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,588 B1 describes a four-layer laminated composite, two of the layers being an acrylic PSA and a Silicone PSA attached to each other, both containing the drug. US Patent application 2010/0087768 A1 pertains to acrylic formulations which also include a metal atom and non-volatile adjuvants such as squalene, and triethylcitrate. US Patent Application 2002/0150613 A1 pertains to transdermal patches delivering highly plasticizing drugs such as selegiline by providing the drug in protonated form together with a strong deprotonating agent, such as diethylamine, which subsequently deprotonates the drug to selegiline free base, which is more permeable through the skin. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,070,808 B2 and 7,638,140 B2 describe formulations and production methods that can accommodate highly plasticizing drugs such as selegiline and/or the use of protonated forms of drugs in general by using acrylic adhesives containing functional groups for crosslinking and crosslinking agents. U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,881 B2 pertains to selegiline transdermal systems comprising acrylic adhesives free of liquids and humectant/solubilizers with very specific conditions of processing. The last three patents are the basis of a commercial transdermal patch marketed as an antidepressant under the name of EMSAM. EMSAM is available in three sizes, 20 mg/20 cm2, 30 mg/30 cm2 and 40 mg/40 cm2 that deliver on average 6 mg, 9 mg and 12 mg respectively of selegiline over 24 hours.